


Give Me That Sweet Taste

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, I'm so glad that's already a tag lmao, M/M, Oppa Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so glad you're finally home, oppa, I've been waiting for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me That Sweet Taste

There's a small red bow tied around the collar of his white dress shirt, and Lu Han swears that Minseok must be out to destroy him as his eyes trail down to see a blue plaid, pleated skirt, just long enough to cover Minseok's crotch and swish over his thighs as he moves. The white knee high socks he's wearing leave just a strip of bare skin exposed and leave Lu Han's mouth watering at the sight.

"Minseok?" Lu Han asks, his confusion winning out over his arousal, at least for a moment.

Beckoning him over with a crooked finger and inviting eyes, Minseok lets Lu Han take a seat on the bed. A small hand trails down Lu Han's chest and soft lips brush against his ear as Minseok leans in.

"I'm so glad you're finally home, _oppa_ , I've been waiting for you," he whispers, and Lu Han swears his dick twitches in his pants at that. _Holy shit._

Minseok climbs on top of him, pleated skirt gathering around him as he straddles Lu Han's thighs. He rocks gently against Lu Han's crotch, pleased to feel his hardening dick bulging up against the zipper of his jeans.

"Oppa, I've been thinking about your cock all day," he continues, hips circling down so Lu Han can feel how hard he is already. "How good it would feel inside me, how much I want to touch you. Please, _oppa."_

Lu Han swears his brain is about to melt out of his ears, and his face feels like it's on fire from how hard he's blushing. There’s no way this is happening, no way that Minseok’s _skirt_ is brushing up against his stomach as his soft pink lips crash against his own. He lets his hands fall to Minseok’s waist and trail down his thighs until he reaches the hem of the skirt. A thrill of excitement runs through him as his fingers dip underneath it, hands cupping Minseok’s ass and giving it a squeeze when he rocks against him. He pauses for a moment, realization hitting him as the fabric feels unfamiliar against his hands.

Lu Han takes a deep breath and slowly lifts Minseok’s skirt to reveal soft pink panties, the edges decorated with lace and a little bow sewn in the center. Minseok’s already hard, a small dot of precum leaving a stain where his dick strains against the fabric.

“Shit, Minseok,” Lu Han breathes, letting his fingers trace along the outline of Minseok’s cock. “You look incredible.” Minseok shudders at the touch, pulling away before Lu Han’s fingers can slip underneath the waistband.

“Let me take care of you first,” he insists, climbing off Lu Han’s lap and taking his place between his legs. He palms Lu Han’s growing erection through his jeans, relishing in the little whimpers he draws out of him before unbuttoning them and shoving them down, quickly followed by his boxers.

Lu Han’s breath hitches as Minseok leans in, licking a stripe up the inside of one of his thighs. He knows Minseok’s always appreciated them, his small hands tracing along the muscles there every time he fucks into Lu Han, but this time he seems intent on showing Lu Han exactly how much he likes them.

Or, possibly he just wants to torture him, Lu Han thinks as Minseok’s teeth sink down into his skin, his tongue swiping quickly over the bruise that forms there. Minseok peppers kisses against his skin, tongue tracing languid patterns along his thigh before he nips at Lu Han again, his hair brushing teasingly against his cock the entire time. Minseok pulls away to kiss up the opposite thigh, and Lu Han can’t help but groan when Minseok bites down again, closer this time so his warm cheek bumps up against his cock.

Minseok lifts his head, grinning up at him. “If you want something, oppa, you just have to ask for it.” He spreads Lu Han’s legs apart a little further and leans in to nose at his cock, hot breath ghosting along his skin and setting Lu Han’s senses on fire. “I just want to make you happy,” he insists, and oh, Lu Han would do anything for that smile.

“Please,” Lu Han tries, and Minseok wraps a hand around Lu Han’s cock, dragging his thumb softly up the underside.

“Minseok, please, I need you and you look so fucking hot right now--” Lu Han knows he’s babbling, but Minseok is still teasing-- _torturing_ him with little flicks of his tongue and just parted lips.

“Baby please, I love you,” Lu Han begs, “please suck me off, I’m dying-- _ohhh,”_ he groans as Minseok finally wraps his lips around Lu Han’s cock, tongue flicking around the head before slowly starting to bob down. He keeps a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, pink lips stretched around him and wide eyes that keep flicking up to meet Lu Han’s own, his gaze heavy with desire.

And Lu Han knows, he _knows_ that Minseok has perfected his shy, innocent boy act over the years, that the way he bats his eyelashes and whines cutely at him is Minseok’s way of indulging Lu Han’s desire to protect him despite the fact that Minseok could easily pin him down and fuck him into the mattress if he wanted. And quite often, Lu Han lets him--begs him to, even. Somehow, though, the image of Minseok on his knees, bow around his neck and bright, wide eyes despite the way he eagerly whimpers as he expertly lets Lu Han’s cock hit the back of his throat only makes Lu Han feel more turned on than he ever has been. He moans, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he bucks his hips up and lets his fingers tangle in Minseok’s hair.

Pulling off his cock with a pop, Minseok climbs back up on Lu Han’s lap, and Lu Han catches a faint smirk on his face before Minseok’s lips crash against his own. _Okay, really he’s not innocent at all,_ Lu Han thinks as he grins to himself, but honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Lu Han guides Minseok to lay back on the bed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before burying his face in Minseok’s neck, taking a moment to just breathe him in deeply. He can feel Minseok rolling his eyes, his familiar voice chiding him in his head _are you going to do something or just stare at me all night?_ but Lu Han can’t bring himself to care, his heart bursting with happiness just from Minseok’s mere existence, let alone the fact that he’d so something so purely ridiculous just for _him._

He kisses a trail back up to Minseok’s face, tracing a hand along his jaw when he kisses him deeply.

“Did you prep yourself?” Lu Han asks before dipping his head down to nip along Minseok’s neck. Minseok shudders, shaking his head, and Lu Han’s eyes are sparking happily when he looks back up at him. “Good, I wanted to do it,” Lu Han tells him, and the corner of Minseok’s mouth twists up in a grin.

“You always want to do it,” Minseok reminds him, and Lu Han hums happily.

“That’s because oppa just wants to take care of you,” he says, and Minseok smacks his head lightly.

Lu Han kisses his way down Minseok’s body without bothering to take his outfit off, letting his fingers press against Minseok’s nipples through the cotton of his dress shirt, nosing at his stomach where the shirt has come untucked and licking along the waistband of his skirt before biting a mark into his hipbone and hearing Minseok’s hiss at the feeling.

Dipping his head under the skirt, Lu Han’s breath hitches as he remembers that Minseok’s wearing _panties,_ a little pink thing that decorates Minseok’s hips with lace. Lu Han takes the chance to mouth at Minseok’s cock through the fabric wetly, Minseok’s dick twitching from the friction of the soaked cotton against his skin, the taste of the precum that stained the fabric flooding his mouth as he sucks at the tip through the underwear.

Slipping his arms underneath Minseok’s legs, he hitches them up and over, folding him in half until his knees hit the pillow and his ass is up in the air, skirt falling down around his stomach. Lu Han playfully kisses along Minseok’s ass before he grabs the lube, slicking his fingers up and gently pushing the panties to the side to give him access.

And this moment, this is what Lu Han loves, why he always wants to-- _insists_ on prepping Minseok himself. There’s nothing that can compare to the sight of Minseok losing himself in pleasure, the way soft whimpers escape his throat as Lu Han’s fingers spread him open slowly, purposefully, the way Minseok’s muscles clench around him with each thrust, how beautiful he looks when he’s bent in half, his knees almost knocking against his head, his sweaty hair a mess against the sheets.

Lu Han grips around Minseok’s leg with his free hand, dipping his head down to lick up his thigh, tongue tracing the muscles in lazy patterns as he slips a third finger into Minseok’s ass. He kisses his way back down--sinking his teeth into Minseok’s thigh as revenge once--before teasingly pulling his fingers out and pulling the back of the panties down just enough to trace his tongue around his rim instead.

Minseok moans at the sudden feeling, and Lu Han falls in love with the way he falls apart, clenching around his tongue as needy whimpers escape his throat. Minseok’s small hands thread through Lu Han’s hair, pushing him down gently, tugging on the strands to make Lu Han groan against him, the vibrations making him shudder. Lu Han’s hands grip either side of Minseok’s ass as he fucks his tongue further into him, his hole sloppy and wet and stretched and _perfect._

“Hannie...Lu... _oppa,”_ Minseok babbles brokenly, his voice cracking as Lu Han flicks his tongue around inside him. “Oppa, please, I want you to fuck me.”

“Already am,” Lu Han mumbles as he breaks away, biting a mark onto Minseok’s ass and making him hiss underneath him.

“I want your cock, _please_ oppa,” he begs, and Lu Han makes the mistake of looking up at Minseok’s face, eyelashes fluttering innocently, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, the bow around his neck crumpled and crooked, a flush across his cheeks and lips parted as he pants with wrecked, heavy breaths.

Lu Han thinks it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

He lets Minseok down and leans over him, pressing his lips against his gently. “Of course,” he says fondly, and Minseok laughs shortly.

“You give in so easily,” Minseok teases.

“How could I refuse you anything?” Lu Han asks with a smile, and Minseok bites his lip as he muses over that. “Seriously,” Lu Han continues, his face getting red again as he really takes in their current situation, “how did you even....know.....”

Minseok snorts. “You bought me coffee just because I called you ‘Lu-ge’ once and you were clingy and embarrassed for the rest of the day.” Minseok grins widely. “I figured it was the best way to get you to fuck me, _oppa_.” He bucks his hips up against Lu Han’s teasingly and Lu Han bites his lip as he rubs against his aching cock. He lets out a heavy breath as he gets up on his knees, eyes sparkling as he looks back at Minseok.

“Don’t worry, oppa’s here,” he laughs, helping Minseok out of the ruined panties entirely before slicking his cock up with lube. Minseok wiggles his ass a little in invitation when Lu Han bends back over him, rubbing up against his cock and crooking his eyebrows up at him suggestively, and Lu Han grins. He pushes into him slowly, kissing Minseok deeply until he’s fully adjusted.

“Come on,” Minseok encourages with a buck of his hips, his voice already a little breathless in a way that makes Lu Han’s heart jump. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Lu Han pulls back and starts thrusting into Minseok, setting a pace for himself, slowly at first, because shit, if he doesn’t he’s not gonna hold out much longer. Just the visual of Minseok sprawled out in front of him would be enough to make him come, his shirt untucked and wrinkled, bow half untied around his neck, skirt still flipped to show off Minseok’s hard, leaking cock. The mental picture is probably going to haunt him for weeks at inopportune times during work, he’s sure, but Minseok looks _gorgeous_ and Lu Han can’t help himself.

“Oppa,” Minseok pleads, his voice cracking and snapping Lu Han back to reality. “Harder, come on.” His hands claw down Lu Han’s back, dragging him closer, nails digging into his skin just enough to get his point across.

“Your cock is perfect, oppa, you feel so good inside me,” he babbles, praises falling from his lips as Lu Han fucks into him a little faster, back arching up off the sheets when Lu Han thrusts into him harder. Lu Han dips his head down to kiss him quickly before he lifts Minseok’s hips up again, folding him over so he can fuck down into him more easily. Minseok gasps, groaning as the new angle has Lu Han’s cock hitting his prostate hard with each thrust, a moan escaping his lips that Lu Han quickly smothers with a kiss. He’s whimpering now, too, the tight heat around his cock too much to handle as he speeds up.

“Come inside me,” Minseok asks, broken and panting, “oppa, please, I want to feel you come, want you to fill me up.”

Lu Han bites back a groan at that, shaking his head. “You haven’t come yet,” he insists, slowing down for a moment and catching Minseok’s eyes with a soft gaze. He leans down to whisper in Minseok’s ear, trying to sound less affected than he is. “You can do it though, can’t you baby? Oppa’s cock is stretching you so well, filling you up just right. Come for me, come for oppa.”

In any other circumstance, Lu Han is sure that would have ended with Minseok rolling his eyes, but somehow, he feels Minseok shudder underneath him, a whimper of agreement on his lips. Lu Han pushes himself back up, arms braced on either side of Minseok’s head, hips thrusting down into Minseok harder, the obscene sounds of skin against skin and broken moans filling the air as they both get more desperate.

Lu Han keeps his gaze fixed on Minseok’s face as he falls apart, savoring the rare needy whimpers that escape from his lips and the way his eyes flutter shut in pleasure, delighted by the fact that Minseok rarely lets himself go like this, only ever gives himself entirely up for him. Lu Han grabs Minseok’s hand impulsively, letting their fingers intertwine, and Minseok squeezes his hand back as his orgasm hits him hard, coming untouched between them with Lu Han’s name falling from his lips. His muscles clench around Lu Han’s cock as he fucks him through it, and the tight heat and Minseok’s intense gaze is enough to send Lu Han over the edge, spilling into Minseok as he crashes their lips together in a kiss.

Collapsing forward, Lu Han nuzzles his face into Minseok’s neck, exhausted but happy as he just listens to Minseok’s calm, steady breathing.

“I really, really love you, you know,” he tells him without moving.

Minseok laughs, running his fingers through Lu Han’s hair fondly. “I love you too.”

They lay there in blissful silence for a few minutes, but it doesn’t take long before Minseok shoves Lu Han’s heavy, sweaty body off of him and sits up, frowning as he inspects his outfit.

“There’s cum all over this thing, ugh. I wonder if I can get it dry cleaned without them asking too many questions,” he wonders, biting his lip in thought.

Looking up at him from his new spot on the bed, Lu Han breaks into a grin. “Planning on wearing it again sometime soon?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Minseok hums as he swings a leg over to straddle Lu Han’s hips. “I don’t know,” he muses, a mischievous smile playing at the corner of his lips. He tilts Lu Han’s face up with a finger under his chin. “I think there’s someone else who would look good in this outfit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April 2015. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/2794.html).
> 
> Title from Red Velvet's Ice Cream Cake.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
